


for the last time

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Grief/Mourning, Last Kiss, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: In the wake of the battle,  Nori mourns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very unhappy fic. You have been warned.

Dwalin is cold when Nori kisses him for the last time.

 

Nori had thought about not doing it. Thought that it might be better to remember that last kiss before the battle, a desperate affair of the two of them clinging to one another, Nori not wanting to let go, not wanting to think it might be their last kiss. They had clung to one another that last night, had their own peace, shared their bodies and words, shared their braids.

 

And now here he is, looking down at Dwalin's cold face, kissing his icy lips.

 

He can keep this memory. And the memory of that last living, warm kiss. And all the kisses that lead to them. 

 

‘It's time,’ Dori tells him, soft, touching his shoulder. 

 

Nori draws in a shaky breath, taking a step back, legs wobbling, two sets of hands holding him upright. He shouldn't watch, maybe, but does as a slab of stone is placed over Dwalin. 

 

The scraping of rock against rock isn't enough to cover the horrible wounded sound Nori makes. He will never kiss Dwalin again, hold him and hear him. All he has are Dwalin's braids. His knees give out as he gives in to his grief. Ori holds him close, Dori offers him his words and his embrace. 

 

Nori is loved.

 

He will survive.

 

But he’ll never kiss Dwalin again.


End file.
